Demonic Torment
by StrayDogHowling028
Summary: Yamamoto finds himself in a boat load of trouble and after having a near death experience by the supernatural, Yamamoto witnesses Hibari's true colours and even worse Hibari's hell, will he keep Hibari's secret or will the pressure boil him alive? Bad summary I know, I'm new to all this, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Demonic Torment**

**Chapter – 1 – Feather?**

At night the town of Namimori seemed peaceful, the quiet electrical buzz of street lights hummed gently along footpaths roads lighting the way while grasshoppers made their invisible presences known playing their built in instruments, the only foreign sound was the rhythmic and steady thudding of rubber soled sneakers hitting hard cold concrete, Yamamoto turned another corner his shoes creating high pitched squeak as they skidded along the pavement, he needed to clear his head is what he thought to himself as he stopped to catch his breath, even if he was fit and only jogging the cold air was irritating his lungs and causing him to heave large breaths of the Autumn night air.

Him and his dad don't usually fight but they did tonight, he's positive it was a stupid reason therefore he'll head home later after they both cool their heads a little, they'll both apologize and then they'll go on with their lives happy as Larry, suddenly he was broken out of his reverie when he heard a muffled yell and a loud crash followed by quieter thuds and short screams of pain, suddenly curious he followed the racket to its source, which was a dark solemn seemingly abandoned warehouse, the noise of glass breaking, wood snapping and the now louder agony filled wails reverberating through the opened doors, he waited patiently till it quieted down a bit before making a move firstly poking his head through the heavily dented steel door, while warily glancing around he was startled by another ear piercing scream echoing from an open door on the far side of the room, he gripped his sword Shigure Kintoki making sure it was still there before starting at a light jog towards the door trying his best to keep his steps light and quiet.

He entered the building slowly, not wanting to attract attention to himself, shuffling one foot in then another until he was completely inside the dilapidated building, the room was empty, confused he turned and glance warily at the large steel door that was dented and covered in blood, a loud groan broke him out of his reverie, jumping a little he squinted into the inky blackness only to see what looked like a body, staggering straight towards him, adjusting his grip on his weapon he held it before him warningly, the silhouette took two more steps before it collapsed in a heaving lump of gasps and ragged breaths, stepping forward cautiously he kneeled before the body and noticed something that surprised him, tightly gripped between the man's fingers was a… black feather? Yes but what was strange was the silver lining around the edging of the feather like the sharps side of a blade it, he could only tell by the sparse moonlight filtering in from above his head the silver reflected the light, the feather was smooth beautiful silky and soft, but what was strange was how big it was, it was at least two hands long?..

Deciding to forget about it he pocketed the feather, and glancing around saw a doorway he walked straight to it without sparing a second glance to the dead man behind him, oh how he was going to regret that…

Continuing into the next room he almost threw up instead he just gagged slightly, the whole room was slashed and dotted with blood but the strange thing was, the blood was changing colour, now that normally wouldn't be weird as its dark and it could just be a trick of the light, but rather than turning from bright red to dark red it was turning from red to… black also when looked at closely it was emitting a dark aura that glowed a dark purple? Stepping closer he kneeled in front of one of the puddles not touching it though, something was moving in it leaning closer with his sword poised to strike, something that looked like eyes popped through the surface of the strange substance then the puddle seemed to come alive small deformed black hands formed from the liquid, the eyes locked onto the young swordsman, the hands stretched out and reached for the boy who could only throw himself back in fear.

The eyes seemed to harden as one of the deformed hands wrapped around his ankle and began tugging him towards it, the puddle opened wider so that it could encompass him, he felt it shudder beneath him as he started sinking, slowly, he struggled trying to kick the arms off him but they only pulled harder, remembering his sword he gripped it tighter and swung at the creature, it was in vain as the creature instantly wraps its body around the weapon and rips the blade from his hand pulling it under, he tried desperately to wrench it back but the thing had gripped his arm, and was now tugging him under.

He was panicking so much he didn't hear the uttered words of 'kamikorosu' and the light sound of footsteps heading towards him, until something wet was dumped over his shoulders and spread all over the mass underneath him that instantly started burning and making loud screeching noises, a hand wrapped tightly around the back of his collar the other hand plunged into the squirming mass more steam rose from it as the hand yanked out the Shigure Kintoki, the hand that pulled it out looked burnt and was shaking slightly in pain, then with newfound strength the hand on his collar yanked harder and pulled both Yamamoto and his sword out of the screaming… thing.

Landing hard on the ground his sword clattering down next to him he looked up startled at the steel gaze of… Hibari Kyouya?!... He was just saved by the demon prefect of Namimori!?

The prefect kneeled down in front of him but something was different about the prefect, his eyes, one eye was the normal silver colour but the other was gold and the sclera was black, and on his head were two black furred ears and small light creamy coloured horns with black tips, obviously thinking that he's alright, the prefect stood and turned to face the evil puddle, much to Yamamoto's surprise, a black feather tipped tail was swaying from side to side at the ravenettes heels, but what surprised him the most were the two large black wings the feathers reflected the silver moonlight exactly like the feather he found earlier… eyes widening in realization he thought _Hibari did this!..._

Watching with wide eyes he saw as Hibari lowered his stance lifting his arms his trademark tonfas sliding straight into place, his purple flames engulfed his body but now swirling within the flames were silver flames they both flickered in and out of focus, swirling together he strode forward lifting his arm and bringing the tip of the tonfa down hard on one of the eyes that was still turning around in the grotesque liquid, instantly the puddle burst into flames eaten away in an instant the black thing disappeared quickly, the prefect turned back around and stretched his wings out wide they engulfed his small frame easily, then as quickly as he appeared he flapped once and shot through the hole in the roof.

Yamamoto was dumbstruck, what should he do? Should he call the police? Would they even believe him? What would he say 'Oh hello officer, yeah I was just nearly eaten by a demon puddle, but was saved by the school prefect who oh yeah has wings and a tail' yeah maybe it would be best to just keep it to himself for now, maybe he could try talking to the prefect about it later… yeah good luck with that, but then again he did save me maybe he would be open to some sort of explanation at the very least.

When he got home that night covered in dirt and bruises, he apologized to his dad who had been waiting for him, told him he fell down a hill had a shower and went straight to bed; for once in his life Yamamoto had a lot more on his mind than baseball, sushi and grades.

Hey guys, anyone who has read this thank you, reviews and comments are welcome, and if your gonna hate please be gentle I've got first fanfic jitters, anyway thanks for reading


	2. The Man with the Centipede Tattoo

The next day he was also a little distracted, his dad said he was acting very strangely, I mean he actually got up in the morning, he was about three steps out of the house when he remembered he left his baseball jacket in his room, quickly running back inside he grabbed it slipping his arms through the sleeves and placing his hands in the pockets, eyes widening he gripped what was inside and pulled it out, looking intently at the black feather, shivering a little he placed it back in the pocket and kept walking pretending he had never seen it in the first place, although he was slightly surprised that he hadn't simply thrown it away, as he was walking however he started seeing things differently people looked… not like people, a woman carrying a bag of shopping was smiling at him but her teeth… her teeth were sharp like a sharks and her eyes were black there was no white in them at all, not even colour no irises, ignoring the sight he kept walking gulping nervously trying to seem as normal as possible, ahead of him he saw a head of silver hair… Gokudera!

Jogging he caught up with the silverette bomber, green irises slid over to him in surprise.

"What the hell happened to you baseball idiot?" Yamamoto was surprised couldn't he see what was going on around him! Was he blind or something… and then realization hit him, the feather! He almost growled in uncharacteristic irritation, quickly containing himself he glanced tentatively at his friend

"Hey Gokudera… um would you do me a favour?" he asked nervously, the bomber looked at him curiously no doubt surprised at his hesitant tone

"What do you want?" he asked sounding irked, Yamamoto let a trickle of uneasiness get to him, should he tell him, should he get Gokudera to hold the feather and maybe see what he sees, he wanted to say no he really did but what else could he do, he needed someone to tell him he wasn't crazy he wasn't insane, but how would Hibari react, would he be mad that his secret was out, but he really wanted to tell someone, he needed confirmation coz he was seriously gonna lose it soon, taking a deep steadying breath he sighed.

"Could you hold this for a bit and tell me what you see?" he clenched the feather between tan fingers, Gokudera looked sparingly at the feather and swiped it from the loosened grip, Yamamoto looked at his face for any signs of distress but the silverette was only staring at the plume with wide eyes, he glanced up at the taller boy.

"What bird did this come from!? It's huge!" he yelled his face full of unease, much to Yamamoto's surprise the emerald irises slid over his shoulder and quickly filled with apprehension

"Hey… Gokudera? What's up?" Yamamoto turned his head, quickly noticing the dark eyes staring at him with… hunger?

"Um can I help you?" he asked uncertainly, the eyes watching him narrowed into a glare the man was wearing a tight half shirt that revealed his toned stomach he was wearing baggy pants and knee high white boots, twisting around his torso was a long fragmented tribal centipede tattoo the tattoo reached under the shirt reappearing on his left cheek the centipedes pincers were around one angry red eye while the other eye was free, the man's hair was a silvery grey and framed his face, atop the man's grey bangs were two large black horns behind him were tattered black bat wings, the man let a wicked smirk take his face sharp shark like teeth grinned menacingly at him what was worse was that no one else was on the street anymore, stepping back feeling highly intimidated he bumped into Gokudera who was still bound to the spot.

Turning he looked at Gokudera, only to reel back in shock at the blank stare directed at him, it looked like his whole reason for living had just been stripped from him whirling back to glare at the man, he watched as the man raised a pale hand and cocked a black claw tipped finger at him, shaking his head back and forth he readied his stance and mentally cursed at himself, _I can't believe I forgot Shigure Kintoki! Idiot this guy looks like serious trouble_, the dark red eyes seemed to brighten suddenly in amusement, movement to the side caught Yamamoto's amber gaze as Gokudera obediently trudged towards the man, Yamamoto tried reaching for him to pull him back but couldn't, his legs were frozen in place and as much as he willed them to even twitch they wouldn't.

Gokudera was about two meters from the man now, the creature put a hand out and the bomber complied lifting his arm he nearly closed the distance when suddenly the man's smirk grew as a large shadow appeared overhead and a dark figure smashed into the pavement between the two, dust quickly engulfed all three of them, before he saw a human shape come flying from the murky air and smash straight into him, quickly he fell to the ground winded and confused, feeling a weight on him he looked down and saw Gokudera out cold lying on him.

He whipped his head up, the dust had cleared, the grey haired mans outstretched arm was being held tightly at the wrist by a black clawed hand that appeared to have black burn marks on it the burns reached to the elbow and seemed to be trying to spread further but couldn't, following the length of the limb the skin slowly got paler, his eyes stopped when they reached the face of Hibari Kyouya although he can't say he was all that surprised, I mean who else protects the peace in Namimori.

"Leave Drenuero, you know this is my domain" his eyes narrowed and the bi-coloured irises seemed to glow beneath his low hanging bangs, the other mans smirk widened his eyes glinted in amusement as Hibari's tail lashed angrily behind him, leaning forward towards Hibari's furred ear he whispered huskily.

"I knew you would show up eventually, my little birdie" Hibari's eyes flashed as he tightened his grip on the others wrist and snarled, his pointed fangs snapping at the others tattooed face before closing in a tight line, his wings fluttered like a disgruntled pigeon, he opened his mouth slowly

"Kamikorosu" he muttered, and to Yamamoto's surprise he released the wrist in his grip, and to his expectations balled the blackened hand into a fist and swung it directly at Drenuero's head to Yamamoto's further surprise the fist was caught and stopped way too easily

"Now, now cute little birdie don't be stubborn" he steadily tightened his grip on the closed fist, Hibari grit his teeth

"I really want to see your face twist in agony" the man uttered darkly, a loud crunch filled the tense silence, and Yamamoto stared horror stricken as Hibari's face twitched slightly as his now limp bloody hand fell to his side the bones in the appendage jutted out of the already blackened skin and leaked the bright red liquid, Drenuero pouted a little at the nearly nonexistent reaction

"Well that was boring, I guess I really will be going now little birdie, ~ta~ta~" he sing- songed as the shadows behind him lurched upwards and swallowed him whole, then as if nothing had happened at all the shadows returned to their original shape and stayed unmoving like normal.

At Drenuero's disappearance Hibari turned towards the two immobile teens and swiftly made his way to them, he crouched about a foot from Yamamoto and slowly lifted a hand towards Gokudera, who was still thankfully passed out, snapping out of his daze Yamamoto pulled Gokudera closer trying to protect his best friend as best he could, opening his mouth he roared

"Don't touch us! Stay back you monster!" instantly he felt regret for what he said but he couldn't find his words, as the smaller ravenettes mismatched eyes widened, his outstretched hand jerked and slowly pulled back, slight sadness filled his expression before it was swallowed up by resigned indifference, his tail stopped moving completely as he stood back up, he finished his examination with his eyes, satisfied neither was harmed he spoke

"Go home, I'll excuse both of you from school today" and before the baseball player could retort, the prefect shot off his feet and into the sky with one flap of his wings, leaving Yamamoto full of regret.

* * *

**Hey readers I'm back, um I hope this didn't stink too badly *cue awkward chuckle* um yeah well thanks for your support, please enjoy and read/review/comment... and again if it was horrible and you wanna tell me pretty please sugar coat it a little**


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto lay flat on his back the ground uncomfortably hard and cold on his back, Gokudera having woken a while ago and was now devoid of most emotion sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, his mouth tightly closed eyes staring unblinking at the sky.

"Did you know?" the bomber asked quietly, Yamamoto perked slightly at the question and turned his head mouth open but silent before muttering

"No I… I just needed to know it wasn't just me seeing things" Gokudera looked surprised and then opened his mouth again

"What was that thing?" he asked bitterly, no doubt still sour about being controlled.

"I don't know" Yamamoto answered monotonously

"What about that bastard Hibari?" he growled, Yamamoto shrugged one shoulder before sitting up

"I don't know that either" he stated feeling a twinge of guilt when he remembered his words earlier, Gokudera grumbled incoherently and then smirked

"Well then at least we know who to get answers from" the silverette stood up and stretched turning to the taller boy

"Well come on we need to get some answers" he growled, Yamamoto grinned stupidly and nodded hopping up off the ground and brushing the dirt off his pants, the two looked at each other and then took off down the street towards the one place set in both their minds Namimori Middle.

When they reached the school they kept quiet and out of the way, not wanting to attract attention especially as the both of them had been excused from school, they walked decisively towards the Reception Room that the prefect had made his own. Luckily none of the Disciplinary Committee members were at the door meaning either Hibari wasn't there or he didn't want to be bothered by anyone at all, the two of them slid quietly inside and froze in shock.

There lying on his desk head on his arms sprawled forward snoring lightly, his… other features were still there, but they weren't nearly as worrying as they were before, his furred ears were flat on his head though the left ear flopped slightly, his tail swayed behind him like a satisfied cat the horns on his head hardly looked dangerous at all, one of his hands Yamamoto noted was black and had minute cracks in it as well as the broken bones still jutting from the broken skin that were leaking bright red blood in a little puddle underneath the slumbering carnivores head he was breathing heavily his cheeks flushed and a small wince escaped him as he slept.

Suddenly a loud hiss escaped him and his tail lashed out and swung violently his wings tightened on his back his ears perked as Gokudera gasped almost silently, then ever so slowly the ravenette lifted his head from his arm and blinked sleepy heterochromatic eyes at the two intruders, what was surprising to the two though was how… disorientated the skylark was.

Stepping forward Gokudera pointed a stick of dynamite at the tired ravenette and snarled

"What the hell are you!?" this seemed to snap Hibari out of his daze as his eyes focused on the two and he pushed himself from his desk, wincing when he put weight on his injured hand, he lifted the wounded appendage to his eye level and after a quick evaluation glanced back at the defensive silverette

"What do you want?" he sighed quietly, now that Yamamoto looked he could see dark circles under the prefects eyes the pale complexion and light rasp in his voice

"Don't play with me Hibari I'm not in the mood for this crap, what the hell are you?" Gokudera growled, Hibari looked unimpressed and turned his attention to Yamamoto

"You Yamamoto Takeshi what do you want?" he tried again, sounding almost bitter, Yamamoto turned in shock staring at the prefect who was unemotional as ever

"We want answers? Please, can you tell us what you are? And what's going on?" he pleaded, sending an imploring look at the skylark, who only scoffed a light smirk on his face his eyes glittered in amusement, before he barked

"Do you think you can handle it?... what I am that is" his face shown with dark amusement, but Yamamoto could see the different emotions hidden in those eyes; anger, fear, pain they were hidden well but Yamamoto could feel them as if they were his own emotions, squaring his shoulders and standing tall he stated

"I… don't know?" Hibari's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fishes, Gokudera snapped his head in the taller boys' direction shock written clearly on his face, Hibari slowly schooled his features, his bangs casting his eyes in shadows and stated quietly

"Fine, I'll tell you… but I doubt that you could handle it… not even _he_ could" he whispered the last part and sat back down at his desk, a puzzled expression clear on his features

"Well first things first, the creatures that have been attacking you lately are demons" he stated matter of factly, Yamamoto took a seat at the couch and Gokudera sat on the prefects desk, ever the rebel, he seemed like he was trying not to laugh

"A demon, seriously Hibari is that what you call that, he seemed more like a homicidal cosplayer" the silverette barked, Hibari still retained his deadpan expression as his tail curled upwards and flicked along the ground his eyes seemed solemn and resigned, almost like he knew this would be the answer, but Gokudera was still talking

"I mean, at the most he was just another illusionist like that damn Mukuro" the tail that was previously swishing stopped and twitched, the ears atop the skylarks head swivelled and then flattened threateningly like an angry cat, he hissed

"Do not mention that things name here herbivore" he glared at Gokudera who only glared back twice as hard.

"The only_ thing_ I see here is you Hibari, look at yourself goddammit, you're a fucking monster" he growled back, Hibari stopped the same way he had when Yamamoto called him that earlier, and the taller ravenette couldn't help the wince of guilt that escaped him, he watched with bated breath as the ravens lips curved into a hostile smirk

"That's right I'm a monster, but I'm the only form of help you'll ever get, like it or not Gokudera Hayato but your no longer in your carefree world anymore, so wake the hell up and smell the smoke coz you're in the fire now" his smile curved higher as he added in a sneer

"If you don't you're going to get seriously burnt" Gokudera's eyes burned with hate and Yamamoto decided that he'd had enough drama for one afternoon, and could really do with some answers

"Okay now that that's over, what do you suggest we do Hibari?" the ears on the prefects head flicked curiously and his wings flexed a little before settling

"Normally I would suggest simply erasing your memories of the events-" Gokudera opened his mouth to respond but Hibari was quicker

"However I can't seeing as you both have already made quite a ruckus in the Spirit World, especially because Drenuero also knows of your existence, you are both under quite a bit of danger, therefore I suggest a contract?" he stated raising an arm, again Gokudera yelled

"A contract!? With you, y-you just told us you're a demon! And besides I thought you hated crowding an-and being tied down and s-stuff" Hibari looked a little surprised but then bowed his head a little

"Absolutely correct, I hate crowding and being tied down, however I inadvertently got both of you caught up in this, therefore I must clean up after my own mess, there is no one else to blame but myself" he bowed his head slightly, as much as an apology you'd get from Hibari ever, he stared imploringly at the two teens

"I… understand that this is sudden… however… if you don't form a contract with me… I can't keep protecting you like I have been… the whole town is in trouble… and I'm in no condition to keep fighting like I have been…" he stared balefully at his cracked arm, Yamamoto felt another swarm of guilt.

"That was my fault wasn't it?" he asked bitterly, he knew it was true that it was his fault, Hibari put his arm in that puddle thing and it burnt him, if only he wasn't there, none of this would be happening

"There is no fault but mine Yamamoto Takeshi, admittedly if you hadn't of been there then my arm would not be in this shape-" Yamamoto grit his teeth about to say something, but Hibari continued completely ignoring him

"-however I have been under no obligation to help either of you in any way, I could have left you to die but I chose not to, I knew the consequences of touching that creature" both normal teens snapped their heads up eyes widening in surprise, Hibari was taking the blame for something, Gokudera snapped out of it first

"Why in the hell are you being so… un-Hibari like?" he asked muttering the last part, Hibaris ears perked up and he tilted his head to the side a little hair fell on his face covering his inhuman eye, he looked… confused like he'd just been told that children in India are all obese.

"Define Hibari like?" he answered back, his facial features straightening out, Gokudera spluttered

"You know being all, 'I'll bite you to death' and beating people and then getting all temperamental n'stuff" Hibari frowned slightly and Yamamoto let his default smile widen a little with his nervousness, until Hibari stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not always like that" it looked kinda like he was pouting but that's just silly, Hibari does not pout, a small flush dusted his cheeks but that was likely just his fever playing up, Hibari wobbled a little and then took a seat on the opposite couch breathing heavily, he lifted his non injured hand and rubbed circles into his temples, and then snapped his eyes open and he twisted so he could glare out the window

"I'll be back shortly… I have to deal with something" he stood and before another word was spoken he threw himself out of the open window taking to the air in the direction of the shopping district.

AN: I know its been awhile, and this probably isn't any good I'm very sorry dear readers that I'm so damn incompetent and of course the characters are probably hella OC...please review/comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps... I'm sorry its been awhile, I've been having a really rough time with stuff recently so I hope you understand, in other news I read over my last chapter and realized I haven't done a disclaimer**  
**so first off I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! series or anything to do with it they all belong to the brilliant Amano Akira**  
**also in my last chapters A/N I wrote that the characters were OC... I meant to write OOC I'm an idiot so sorry for that**  
**now I'm sure you want me to shut up, so enjoy **

Hibaris thoughts were in a blur, why? Why did he tell them so much, why would he propose a contract of all things? He knew why but he couldn't fathom why he cared? It felt so wrong yet so right?

"I'm so confused" he muttered to himself glancing bitterly at the darkened skin of his arm feeling the poison from the wound pumping in his blood, black wings beat rhythmically at the air he could feel every shift in the wind losing himself to the feel, remembering how he nearly lost these things as the large feathers on his tail fanned out helping with his balance as a larger than normal air current budged him, the wind calmed him and he let his mind wander with it, momentarily forgetting his goal.

His brain shifted to less happy topics as memories passed before his eyes.

_There was fire and an all-consuming rage that left none untouched, none but a small child with wings of the most evil black, an eye of gold and one of silver both wide and filled with vehemence and… fear, the flames licked dangerously at his heels circling but never harming him, Why? Because they were his and they would never hurt him not like anybody else ever would, the echo of the white coats pained screams…_

Suddenly he was violently broken out of his thoughts when something impacted his right wing and shoulder blade he bent forwards away from the source of pain, falling downwards, a searing pain burnt through his body causing a small cry to escape his lips, whipping his head around he located his wing, bones pierced through the thin membrane that held his feathers as it hung uselessly by his side, he panicked at the injuries and stretched his left wing out trying to slow his descent as the town centre became clear, the imbalance only caused him to spin in midair as the uninjured wing flapped uselessly against the inevitable, a roar pierced through the sound of wind in his ears, twisting around he got a glance at his attacker before mighty claws wrenched him from his descent squeezing his injured wing to his back ripping a loud cry of pain from the ravenette as his mind was lost to oblivion, he didn't even notice the sharp toothed grin on his attackers face.

Gokudera was pissed, that much Yamamoto was certain of as another foul string of curses left the bombers lips, he paced the room lost in his anger as Yamamoto watched from his seat on the couch he hadn't moved since Hibari left even though him leaving was sudden and rushed he just didn't feel the need to as the information bounced around in his head… He is being stalked by supernatural creatures because he picked up a magical feather that just so happened to come from Hibari… who is a demon, who also proposed to make a contract with them, he heated up slightly at the idea, unconsciously blocking out Gokudera who was still cursing, pacing and smoking.. he lost himself to the thought of what HIbaris hair would feel like it looked soft, he really wanted to touch those feathers too just to see what they would be li-

_What the hell?! This is the demon prefect he was thinking about here!? Shut up stupid brain!?_

He groaned in aggravation, causing the silverette to finally break out of his angry muttering and stare curiously and slightly irritated at the raven who was crouched over, burning red face between his hands

"Hey idiot what are you doing?" _I have no idea _he thought desperately but instead said in an only slightly shaky voice

"Nothing, I'm fine just a little tired" the silverette looked bemused for a second like he was seriously thinking about something until, he lightly tapped an enclosed fist on his open palm.

"I got it! Let's talk to Reborn he should have some answers" Yamamoto thought to himself, _the kid? Why would he know anything… but then again- _before he could finish this thought though a familiar voice interrupted his musing?

"Ciaossu I was under the impression that you two were out of school" _speak of the devil_ lifting his eyes he stared at the smirking baby face of Reborn standing on the windowsill he tipped his black and orange fedora forward over his eyes the green blob of Leon scuttled expertly to the brim and leaned over slightly.

"Hey Reborn what do you know about demons?" Gokudera asked full of certainty, Reborn looked momentarily confused but then he smirked

"Have either of you touched a feather recently?" he replied sagely, taking our shocked expressions as an answer he continued

"So you know about Hibari then?" Gokudera snapped at that, standing completely straight he punched the aforementioned prefect's desk and yelled

"What the hell is going on Reborn!? What the fuck **is **Hibari!? What are those godforsaken creatures that are attacking us!? I'm so goddamn confused!" he breathed heavily for a few seconds staring livid green eyes at the ever calm baby hitman, who had forsaken the window to instead perch himself on the prefects desk, the baby gestured for us to stand and stated calmly

"Don't bother sitting, I can only tell you so much before we have to be off" shakily Yamamoto stood gathering his legs beneath him, he was still a little stunned by Gokuderas outburst, maybe he misunderstood and the silverette really isn't taking this as well as he thought

"To start with I'll answer your questions, because both of you have gained a Demons Touch you can see, hear and distinguish demons true forms also because of your Vongola protection you are sought after as 'rare treats' you could say as your souls are fuelled by pure flames that are capable of destroying any type of demon, next, Hibari is a half breed demon, the rest on that is not mine to say, those creatures are hunting you because there hungry and a pure meal such as yourselves is bound to fill and empower any demon stupid enough to eat it, now any more questions" tipping his fedora back he regarded the two coolly, until Yamamoto asked

"Why do you know so much about demons?" chuckling lightly the baby replied

"Don't worry I'm not a demon, however the reason I know so much is because a certain class of demons called Chujitsuna have served rich influential families for generations, Vongola included, as servants, guards, slaves although its generally frowned upon nowadays and the captured demons were set free, only some stay and most that's only because it's been bred into them or they have a forgotten seal placed on them and literally cannot be set free, one more question we have to leave soon" Yamamoto shifted uncomfortably taking in the new information and feeling unmistakably disgusted by it, to think they had done that, finally Gokudera let loose one more question

"Hibari, mentioned something about a contract that we should make with him, for our protection why would he want to do that, and how does it work?" another tiny smirk appeared on the strongest hitman alive's face

"A contract is formed between mainly two or in your case three individuals, one of demon one of human the contract allows a demon to be given a boost of power if they feed on the flesh and blood of their contractee or Syn as they are called, the contract is not onesided though in the contract the demon is completely bound to the human and can be summoned at any time with the use of a magical word or object and the blood of their Syn, the demon gains the ability to take on injuries gained by their Syn and is completely loyal to its Syn, however if the Syn dies the demon will die as well, though if the demon dies the Syn will live" crossing his little legs the baby continued

"As for Hibari wanting to tie himself to the both of you I wouldn't know, now then no more questions I need you two to make a decision, as I've got to go soon" now finished and waiting the baby said quietly though loud enough for the both to hear

"Will you accept the contract, if so then I request that you accompany me now we need all contractees present for this after all" leaping deftly off the table the baby landed with a tiny thud on the windowsill

"Where are we going?" Yamamoto asked quickly, the baby looked wistful for a moment then stated seriously

"We're going to Hibari, we need to get to him" he glanced out the window his large beady eyes tracing things normally left unseen

"And soon, we're in deep danger right now"

**/N: okay for those of you who actually read this... at all... thank you for sparing time to** **read this dysfunctional work in progress, please review, constructive criticism is welcome, I probably need it real bad anyway, oh yeah also if anybody** **has ideas for this story please let me know in comments or PM me, I can't guarantee it will be used but it will be helpful, thank you all very much. **


End file.
